


Mor has sex with Andy

by Sapphic_beauty



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Andy POV - Freeform, Bondage, F/F, I'll add more stuff later maybe, Its just smut, Vaginal Fingering, i'll probably write more, uhh what do i tag, wrote it for no reason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:33:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26516020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphic_beauty/pseuds/Sapphic_beauty
Summary: Andy and mor have sex for the first time, i might add some story to it too but right now it's just smut
Relationships: Andromache/Morrigan (ACoTaR)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Mor has sex with Andy

I was panting when we finally pulled away,my eyes still closed. The rational part of my brain knew this was a bad idea, that once we did this we could never go back to pretending that we were normal, that there was nothing wrong with us, maybe that part of my brain would have won if I hadn't opened my eyes and seen her lust filled gaze, looking at me like she wanted to devour me whole, before i could say anything more she trailed the hand cupping my cheek down to my hips pulling me closer to her body. The hand in my hair tightened almost to the point of hurting when she leaned down and captured my lips with hers, her tongue almost instantly brushing my lips for entrance. I complied eagerly, moaning into her mouth when she sucked my bottom lip between her teeth, her grip on my hips tightening possessively. I wrapped my arms around her waist and tried to pull her closer than she already was. I felt like I was standing in a storm and she was my rock, everything around me flying while we stayed on the ground. 

I don't know how long we stayed there, it could have been a minute or it could have been an eternity. I was too lost in her to care. When we finally pulled away we were both panting, trying to catch our breath. At some point her hand had left my hair and was now tenderly cupping my cheek, she looked deep into my eyes, her gaze smoldering and for one second I forgot about everything but her. Without saying a word she took my hand and dragged me downstairs and into a room. She spun me around and pinned me to the door after locking it, leaning in to place biting kisses along my jaw and neck while holding both my hands above my head with one of hers. Slowly her other hand unbuttoned my shirt and pushed the cup of my bra down, gently cupping my right breast and stroking my nipple with her fingers. I moaned, my back arching and pushing myself more into her hand. I felt more than heard her laugh softly against my neck, sucking on my sensitive skin for a few seconds before moving her lips to my nipple, flicking it with her tongue before sucking on it, I made a almost unintelligible sound, unable to focus on anything but the feeling of her lips on me. Suddenly she pulled away, not giving me a chance to protest as she took my arms in a bruising grip and walked me towards the bed in the middle of the room, one hand cupping my face as she leaned in for a passionate kiss while the other unhooked my bra . Gently she pushed me onto the bed, using the bra to secure my hands to the headboard, leaving me with almost no room to move them. I felt like my skin was on fire, like it was starfall and instead of watching the spirits I was flying up with them. One second she was watching me hungrily from beside the bed and the next she was on top of me, she looked breathless, she looked like art. 

She ran her eyes over my body, the desire and hunger in them making me blush. She leaned her head down and started to place featherlight kisses on my neck and worked her way down my body, her lips setting fire to every bit of skin they touched. She reached my stomach and her fingers hooked into the waistband of my pants, swiftly pulling them down along with my underwear. Then suddenly her lips were on my inner thighs.  
My hands strained against the bra, desperate to pull her head to where I needed

"Be patient my love" she chuckled softly and placed a kiss to the inside of my right knee, stopping when she was almost where I needed her and repeating the process with my left knee. I whimpered with want and murmured soft pleas.

"Just touch me damn it" I growled softly and she finally finally placed her lips on me. I arched my back, my entire body felt like it was on fire, making me scream her name out loud.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope u liked it!!! Let me know what u think!!


End file.
